Various products such as learning thermostats or security alarm panels have displays to show alphanumeric characters, icons, symbols, graphics, user interface elements, or the like. These displays, which are typically liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are naturally black in the off state. Most walls in homes, offices, or other indoor environments, however, are white or lightly colored, which means that such displays will stand out and thus not blend harmoniously with interior decoration.